


Дело свободы

by Vitce



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свобода! Равенство! Братство!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело свободы

Дверь медленно скрипнула и распахнулась, открыв взгляду темное нутро общажного коридора. Где-то в его глубинах дышало и смутно двигалось нечто огромное и влажно блестящее. Оно перекатывалось, сплеталось, ползло по полу и стенам, одним словом — кишело.

— У Лавкрафта опять брачный период, — мрачно заметил Блич и коротко дернул подбородком, опрокинув в себя остатки забодяженного прямо тут на коленке спецквеста. Конечно, для него было рановато, но разве Бличу это объяснишь. Да и что он там намешал?! У РФ от каждого глотка волосы дыбом вставали. Во рту остался горьковато-дымный тарантиновский привкус и вяжущая нотка мифологии. Каждый глоток — еще одна яркая прослойка чужого канона. У РФ слегка двоилось в глазах. — Может их с Жорой познакомить?

— Котят... или как оно там у них называется, будешь сам пристраивать.

Дверь снова заскрипела, сквозняк защекотал босые пятки. 

В комнату вплыло существо неопределенного пола. Темные спутанные пряди колыхались, дрожали и, кажется, слегка искрили. Существо пересекло комнату, склонилось к компьютеру РФ и воткнуло в usb-порт девчачью розовую флэшку с блестящей висюлькой. Компьютер кашлянул и выплюнул на экран целую пачку разнообразных окон, начиная от "Желаете увеличить свой канон?" до "Сниму порчу, неписец, венец слива. Недорого!" и затих. Флэшка задымилась, обтекая розовой пластмассой на пол. 

Существо удовлетворенно кивнуло и торжествующе уставилось на РФ. Теперь стало ясно, что это девушка — тощая, с нервным, худым лицом, полускрытым огромными очками из синего пластика. 

— Я только что взломал твою систему безопасности, бездушная корпорация "Реборн", — заявила она, наставив на РФ палец. — Во имя свободы и честного голосования!

От неожиданности РФ подавился очередным глотком. Кажется, это было что-то сказочное, сладко-мятное. 

— Чего это она?

— Не обращай внимания, — Блич меланхолично перебирал пустые бутылочки из-под канонов. — Это Киберпанк. У нее очки виртуальной реальности закоротило, и теперь она думает, что она парень-хакер, живущий в трущобах, который борется против несправедливости международных корпораций. 

— Буйная? 

— Да не особо. Сейчас уйдет. 

Киберпанк еще несколько секунд пялилась на них сквозь очки мутными невидящими глазами, как рыбина из аквариума, а потом так же сомнамбулически развернулась и вышла. 

— Развелось психов, — мрачно заметил РФ. 

— Гляди, — Блич поднял брошенную прямо на ковер распечатку. Неловко сфотошопленная в духе неховских заглушек листовка пестрела цветами. Блич откашлялся и зачитал вслух: "Мы за честное голосование! НЕХи тоже фандомы! Собрания тайного общества "Свобода" проводятся по четвергам и пятницам с трех до пяти. При себе иметь справку из википедии об отсутствии канона". Совсем упоролись. Пошли за ней!

— Нахрена? 

— У нас все равно перерыв в каноне. Хоть посмотрим на настоящее тайное общество. 

РФ, у которого канон источал отчетливый терпковатый аромат омерты, равнодушно пожал плечами, но поднялся. 

Компьютер на столе замигал экраном и осторожно включился, на всякий случай продолжая изображать предсмертные корчи. 

***

Очертания ДКБ колыхались в сладковатом дыму. 

Киберпанк растворилась где-то в его облаке, и теперь РФ и Блич бродили среди мучительно стонущих потрепанных после выкладки стюардесс и пришибленных опоздунов. Мимо пробежал СПН, пыхтя под тяжестью трех мешков драбблов, рассыпая заглушки и фрагменты кода. Шустрые эрсто сразу же расхватывали лакомые кусочки, шипя друг на друга.

РФ нагнулся и погладил одного — тот сразу же вскарабкался по рукаву и уселся на макушке, важно оглядывая окрестности из рыжего гнезда. 

В молочной пелене кто-то низко и пробирающе завыл — все ближе и ближе. Совсем рядом заскрежетало, и в тумане вырисовались широкие плечи и вросшая в низкий лоб фуражка. 

— Да это же... — РФ невольно потянулся к бите. 

— Зомби-боцман, — Блич пружинисто переступил на месте, — Семен Синонимыч.

Боцман снова завыл, подтягивая за собой огромный ржавый якорь. Следом за ним брела целая толпа свеженьких стюардесс и мелковатых, зато тяжеловесных бортпроводниц.

— Что будем делать?

— Предлагаю тактическое отступление, — отозвался Блич.

И они тактически отступили, оставив противнику биту и правый рукав Блича. 

***

Внутри на них сразу же обрушился гвалт, духота, непередаваемая смесь ароматов ДКБ и Самурай 7, почему-то без штанов, зато в прекрасном белоснежном плаще. Извинившись, он поднялся, отряхнулся и с боевым кличем снова ринулся в кучу малу. В свалке мелькали руки, ноги, головы, рога, крылья и тентакли. 

РФ сунул руку в карман и щедро осыпал дерущихся картинками и гифками. Те сцепились еще яростнее.

— Ну и как мы ее теперь найдем? — спросил он. 

— Гляди. 

Информационный стенд переливался всеми цветами радуги, испещренный разнообразными символами и изображениями, начиная от шумерской клинописи — у РФ внутри что-то екнуло — и заканчивая пятимерными голограммами. Объявления самого разного толка наползали друг на друга. "Граматный энтиресный фандом ищит бету". "Молодой интеллигентный тентакль с родословной желает познакомиться..." "Продаю ростки фикбука собственной селекции". "Очередь на бартер строго по номеркам!" 

Наконец РФ отыскал то, на что указывал Блич. 

"Расписание работы тайного убежища №3 (подвальный этаж, справа от котельной).  
Кружок демонологии. Председатель — м.н.с. Куро. Понедельник, среда 18:00-20:00.  
Адвентисты шестого лвла. Пятница 21:00 и до пришествия.  
Лекции по анатомии человека. Читают доктора медицины Ганнибал и Декстер. Вторник, среда 12:00-15:00.  
Тайное общество "Свобода". Четверг, пятница 15:00-17:00.  
Уходя, пожалуйста, уберите за собой мусор. Оставленные трупы и части тела переходят в собственность арендодателя".

Драка притихла — сквозь ряды расступающихся фандомов королевской походкой шел Тин Вульф, роняя из карманов помятых, отчаянно пищащих хомяков. Воспользовавшись заминкой, РФ и Блич нырнули под лестницу, продираясь сквозь гущу разросшегося фикбука.

В подвале было тише, только бродили тени позабытых и незамеченных во время выкладки фандомов. 

Блич распахнул дверь тайного убежища №3, и они оба ввалились прямо в кружок вдохновенно переговаривающихся заговорщиков.

— Товарищи, вы же знаете, что сегодня мы, наконец, можем отпраздновать первые успехи, — вещал СССР, — наш... эээ, товарищ Киберпанк смог нанести удар империалистическим захватчикам фандомного... 

Разглядев РФ, он замолчал, выпучив глаза. 

— А мы тут, — Блич лениво сунул в рот новую сигарету, — на собрание пришли. Хотим вступить в тайное общество. 

— Но мы же того, — томно выдохнул Содом, — боремся!

— Бороться — это хорошо, — согласился Блич. — Бороться мы умеем. Сейчас поднимем войска виртуалов, шаблонные бомбардировки, хомяков-камикадзе, — радостно перечислил он.

В тесной комнатке повисла гулкая тягучая тишина. 

— Но это не наши методы! 

— Зато наши! — РФ весело осклабился. 

НЕХи неловко переглянулись. 

— Мне, пожалуй, пора, — торопливо пробормотала Москва, — да и выкладка еще не закончилась. 

— Да-да, — отозвался кто-то из многочисленного семейства Мюзиклов, — мне тоже.

Они расползались, не глядя друг на друга, роняя листовки и агитки. 

— Товарищи! Куда же вы, товарищи! — крикнул РФ, но никто не оглянулся, — а как же дело свободы?!

В ответ только заскрипела распахнутая в коридор дверь. В темноте кишел Лавкрафт.


End file.
